


catnap

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Rarepair Week, Fluff, Lap Pillow, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tadaomi gets an interesting request from Shuu.
Relationships: Kurama Tadaomi/Ujigawa Shu
Kudos: 5
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	catnap

**Author's Note:**

> TadaShuu hours...

_Tadaomi. C'mere._ _I need someone to be my pillow._

Getting sudden demands from Shuu over text wasn't uncommon, but this kind of request was odd enough to make Tadaomi stare for a few moments. What did he mean by that, exactly? It was faster, of course, for him to go out into the common room to talk to Shuu directly.

Shuu was already splayed out on couch. As soon as he spotted him, he gestured for him to sit down at the open spot near his head. It was usually Reiji who got these sort of wild and specific requests, so Tadaomi couldn't help but ask, "Why didn't you ask Reiji-kun?" as he sat down.

"His legs're too hard," Shuu muttered. He adjusted his position so that his head laid on Tadaomi's lap and made a small sigh. "Much better." Even if Tadaomi didn't understand, it made him feel a little happy that Shuu thought he was worthy of being his pillow.

Tadaomi had been reading some material for class and fortunately had the foresight to bring it along. It was a little hard to concentrate when Shuu moved, however, especially when he was trying to get more comfortable on his thighs. Tadaomi half-expected to give up and decide to take a nap in his room, until Shuu's face finally relaxed and his breath was slow and even against his hip.

Tadaomi suddenly remembered how the kind lady down the street from his house had a handsome little cat, notorious for hiding away from new guests. However, he'd taken to Tadaomi right away - peeking out of his hiding place in curiosity and then hoping right onto the couch to stand on his knee. Like this, Shuu reminded Tadaomi of that cat. In fact, he had to hold back the urge to gently rub his finger under Shuu's chin. Though he couldn't help but wonder if he'd like that sort of thing... He didn't think Shuu would be the type to enjoy laying in his lap, but he was full of more surprises than Tadaomi could guess.

Shuu's body felt really warm on his legs, and it was a little uncomfortable sitting stiffly so that he wouldn't jostle Shuu unnecessarily. Even so, Tadaomi liked it a lot. Ever since he'd left his parents to come Tokyo, Tadaomi hadn't had much physical contact with people. There was the occasional arm around his shoulder or bumping of shoulders on the train, but this was the first time he'd felt another person's body heat for this long. It was really nice. A part of him wondered if maybe Shuu felt the same way and that was what he was really after, rather than a nap. His bed was certainly more comfortable than lying on Tadaomi's lap, yet here he was, fast asleep.

How long had Tadaomi been zoning out, staring at Shuu's sleeping expression? He would have jumped when he heard the front door open behind him, if not for the weight in his lap. It was Kanata who burst in, and readily started to greet him. "Hey! Kurama-sen-"

Tadaomi made a shushing motion and inclined his head downward. Kanata raised his eyebrow and came forward, leaning on the back of the couch. He looked genuinely surprised when he spotted the sleeping boy on Tadaomi's lap. "Wow, it's not everyday you see Shuu-kun like that. He must like you a lot, Kurama-senpai," he said with a wink.

The soft fuzzy feeling grew in Tadaomi's chest. Tadaomi mirrored his smile, thinking about how he was told the same thing about the little cat. There was something to be said about being made to feel "special," huh? Shuu seemed to be firmly asleep, his breath not changing despite the quiet conversation going on beside him. "I hope so."

After a few moments, Kanata had seen enough of the rarity and ducked into his room after grabbing something from the kitchen. Now that they were left alone, the urge to touch Shuu returned. Oh so delicately, Tadaomi brushed two fingers through his hair, tucking his fringe behind his ear. Shuu sighed, but aside from that, made no signs of reaction to the touch.

Tadaomi didn't read another word of his textbook, too interested in gently petting Shuu's hair. Any tension that had come to Shuu's face during sleep loosened, and Tadaomi could feel himself smiling so much that his cheeks were starting to hurt.

It was an alarm that ended the session. Tadaomi stiffened in surprise, pulling his hand away as Shuu's phone lit up. Shuu's eyes blinked open, and it took a moment for him to come to his senses. "Mmm? An hour already?" He sat up and snatched his phone off the coffee table to turn off the shrill noise.

Like that, the moment was over. Tadaomi's legs still felt warm and a little numb, but they would return to normal before long. He missed it already. "Did you sleep well, Shuu-kun?"

Shuu stretched out his arms, arching his back. "Yeah. Guess I oughta get back to work," he said, voice full of distaste.

"I'm glad." There was a different kind of joy in Tadaomi's chest, one that went beyond just being happy for Shuu. If Shuu had slept that well, maybe he would ask Tadaomi to do it one day in the future? He certainly wouldn't mind being Shuu's pillow again.


End file.
